Some Hearts
by FollowYourArrow34
Summary: "Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me? You're the last thing my heart expected..." Quogan sonfic to Some Hearts by Carrie Underwod


**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I said I was going to camp, but I just had to write this. I'm writing it quickly, like, less than ten minutes quickly, so forgive me if it's bad but I just had to write something Quogan before I leave. This idea came off of a YouTube video, and I've always loved Carrie Underwood, but when I really listened to this song, it described Quogan perfectly. So… yeah. Read and review, please, and I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, the song Some Hearts, or Carrie Underwood**

**Some Hearts**

_I've never been the kind that you'd Call lucky,_

_always stumblin' around in circles_

Everybody knew that Logan Reese could not uphold a real relationship. Logan knew it, too, but it was fun for him, having a new flavor of the day. Sometimes, people even pitied him. Until eventually, he got bored, and became confused. Very confused.

_But I must have stumbled into something_

_Look at me_

_Am I really alone with you?_

He thinks that fate put him there, at that very moment, at that very time, to see Quinn sitting on the bench crying. And when their lips touched, he was positive it was for the right reasons.

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living_

_Can't recall when I last felt that way_

For the first time in a long time, Logan woke up happy. Way much happier than when he had been serial-dating the female portion of the student body.

_Guess it must be all this love you're givin' _

_Never knew, never knew, it would be like this_

One thing Logan immediately noticed from their very first kiss was that Quinn was a very good kisser, something he never would have expected since she was with Mark.

_But I guess_

_Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side,_

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

Logan and Quinn were very different. Polar opposites, in fact. Before Quinn, Logan used to think that opposites only attracted in science, but this was one situation where Logan Reese didn't mind being wrong.

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me?_

_You're the last thing my heart expected_

A year ago, Logan would have laughed his head off and probably punched anyone who said he would fall in love with Quinn Pensky, the school science nerd. But they just worked, and he was beyond happy that way.

_Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody_

_Someone who, someone who_

_Makes me feel like this_

With most girls, all Logan wanted was a short date and a long make out session. But when Quinn came along, after every kiss he wanted another one, and after every talk or smile she gave he wanted more. He was surprised (and also scared, though he'd never admit it) that he could feel so strongly for one girl.

_Well, I guess_

_Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine_

_Get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine_

Logan would often think of how lucky he was to land such an amazing girl like Quinn. He also wondered how the heck he deserved her.

_Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

They walk hand in hand around campus, relieved that their relationship has finally been revealed, both grinning ear-to-ear just to be able to hold hands in public. He looks over at her, smile lighting up her features, and smiles to himself, wondering yet again how he was with such a beautiful girl. She catches him staring, and opens her mouth to say something, but he quickly pecks her on the lips, smirking as he does so. He's still a rich jerk (well, sometimes, but he's working on it), and she's still a science nerd. But what they have is real, and they both wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Good? Bad? Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
